The Beauty and The Beast
by TahDahBanana
Summary: *KenBya* Byakuya is going through what is known as a existential depression. He is second guessing everything he has ever done and how he has behaved during his adult hood. The truth is he is falling apart and no body seems to want to give him what he truly needs and wants, a hug. That is until Kenpachi Zaraki becomes Byakuya's everything. *Rated M for language and lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Rule One: Pride comes first, even before family. You fight with honor until you are the winning opponent  
Rule Two: You do not aide someone convicted in a crime. To do so is to dishonor your family and your name.  
Rule Three: You will not engage in sexual intercourse unless you are wed to the other  
Rule Four: You will only enter a marriage with someone of the opposite sex. Children must be reproduced  
Rule Five: If your husband or wife passes away you must remarry within a year and do what ever means are necessary to bare a child in order to continue on the Kuchiki name. Love is unnecessary you do not marry for love but who is worthy enough to be called a Kuchiki.  
Rule Six: Do not allow emotions to over rule. Emotions are for the weak. Your duty is to serve and protect the soul society, not to make friends and form relationships.

There they were. The six rules Byakuya was forced to abide by. They seemed so simple when he was a child and a teenager. Why would he ever fight for any other reason but pride and to protect the soul society? Why would he defend a criminal? Why would disgrace himself by sleeping with someone that was not his wife? Why would he not have children? Why would he ever expect to love another or feel love in return?-It really seemed so simple.

Three hundred years ago he would have never fathomed breaking his rules. His families rules. The same rules that his father, uncle, grandfather, great grandfather and his ancestors before him had to obey. They had been re-written to sound more "with the times" but the context was exactly the same. They were all able to obey the rules. Every single one of the Kuchiki's, by blood, had followed instructions perfectly to the T. So then why was Byakuya the only one who couldn't?

He had tried. He had tried with every fibre of his being to do as his family requested-no, demanded of him but it had been so futile. As he looked over his obligations to his family name he found himself feeling fortunate that none of his blood relatives were alive to see his disappointment.

He had put family before pride, he had aided a criminal, he had not re-married after Hisana died, he had not bore children and he had formed friendships. The only thing that Byakuya had done right was he had married a woman. But that was two hundred and something years ago. Byakuya had pride still. Pride he kept sacred and honored it, making up for the times he hadn't. He would not let a soul live if they dishonored his pride or questioned it. That was something he did not withstand. But was he still a good man? was he still worthy of the Kuchiki name? Since there was no other Kuchiki alive that was related to him by blood to otherwise tell him so then his was the only opinion that he could take.

Byakuya sighed as he walked away from the framed parchment that hung perfectly straight on his quarter wall. Why was this happening all of a sudden? why now after so long was he concerned with what he did and did not do correctly? what rules had or hadn't been broken? He already knew the answer to it. Rukia. She moving on. It was okay for her to do so. She was a Kuchiki by adoption and although she took being a Kuchiki seriously there was nothing stopping her from making her own decisions and choosing what she felt was right for her self.

It seemed that Rukia was not the only one that was moving on. After the Quincy Blood War so many had gained a new outlook on their long existences. All around him Byakuya was noticing Shinigami entering relationships, moving forward. They were fixing to make lives for themselves. Create future soul reapers to protect the Seireitei's integrity and assure that there will always been a generation in the society doing what they had all been trained to do.

One day he along with the older reapers would be gone. Commanding captain Kyoraku, captain Ukitake, himself-all of the captains in fact were leading old lives, one they had lived for centuries upon centuries and there were even lieutenants that were aged more then Byakuya that would eventually pass away. It seemed logically that those who really cared for the soul society were doing their part to see that it continued to thrive.

What did he do other then protect the Seireitei with his own body? There were others that would do the same but it seemed so minimal. Byakuya spend most of his time in division six and doing what? paperwork. Meaningless paper work that could have been done at anytime. He was going through his existential break down. He had never thought he would suffer something so-common but it was what was happening to him and if he loved the soul society as much as he had told himself he had he was going to have to change some things in order to feel as if he was doing something right.

He should have been on his way to division six but the queasy feeling in his stomach drew him away. He didn't know where he was supposed to go. Where did Renji go in the morning before work? Byakuya frowned, Renji would have still been in bed. He could go for a walk through the Rukongai district and seek out a potential mate. Someone that would impress him and someone that would deserve to be in the soul society but it was only luck that Hisana didn't fear him.

He wondered how much easier it would have been if she were still alive. He would have probably had his children and they would have been grown by now. He would have taught them well and they would have been prestigious members of the Seireitei if not the Gotei thirteen. He would not be having his existence drama.

"Ah- captain Kuchiki? Is everything alright?"

Byakuya was bought out of his temporary lapse by the sound of lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi talking to him. He had to applaud the young man-well younger than he was. There were very few that would actually approach Byakuya. It was one of the many reasons he liked Ichigo Kurosaki and approved of his and Rukia's relationship. Ichigo didn't fear speaking to Byakuya. He didn't flinch around him or appear uncomfortable. Byakuya was somewhat jealous of Rukia. Not jealous because she had Ichigo but because she had what he had desired to have from Hisana but never got.

Hisana loved Byakuya but she was not in love with him. Byakuya had tried to give Hisana a wonderful life and he hoped that he had done so. It was interesting to crave something that he had never had. He didn't know what it was like to have someone love him. He didn't know what it was like to have someone that would live for him, die for him, give up anything for him. Someone that would forever stay by his side no matter how far he pushed them.

He supposed that Renji was like that to him. He was loyal and he would die for Byakuya but did Renji love him? He hardly doubted it. No one could love him not in the way he wanted them too. Even if Renji did love him it was not allowed anyway.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you. Lieutenant could you tell me where I might be able to find Renji? I assume he would be sleeping but I am hoping I will be surprised to discover he is already awake"

"Sure captain Kuchiki. Renji's probably out at the courts with Ikkaku"

Renji was with Ikkaku. Byakuya felt that ping of annoyance. He held nothing against Ikkaku Madarame personally. He was a fine warrior with good battling values but he did have a problem with division eleven and it's captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi was a barbarian, brutal and seemingly blood thirsty. He still recalled the battle they had to decide who was to defeat Yammy Llargo, the Espada. That was at least a hundred years ago but since then, even before then, Byakuya and Kenpachi always had an odd tension between them.

"Thank you"

Essentially Byakuya was harmless out of battle. His personality was what deterred people. He may have shot glares that were as deadly as Senbonzakura but he was not someone that others should have been afraid of.

He made his way to the sakura courts. He was curious as to why exactly Renji was spending his morning with Ikkaku. It could have been a regular thing but Byakuya wouldn't have known because he didn't care to ask. It made him feel even worse about the whole thing. The one person that had been closest to him. Someone that probably knew him better then anyone else did even more the Rukia or Ukitake or Kyoraku even Yoruichi. They had all been around Byakuya for such a long time, the latter three being there since he was a kid but Renji had bothered to get to know Byakuya. He hadn't just assumed or guess he had actually asked.

Byakuya liked to think of himself as a gentleman but he was far from. He hadn't even had the courtesy to know who Renji was and not just Renji but anyone else in the soul society. He decided to change his route. He would leave Renji be doing what ever it was that he was doing. Byakuya had a more suitable idea and it was going to start with commanding captain Kyoraku.


	2. Chapter 2

"Byakuya? well this is a pleasant surprise"

Byakuya found Kyoraku where exactly he would suspect to find him. Outside under one of the blooming sakura tree's with a couple of bottles of sake as he waited for the rest of the seireitei to wake up. It was just after dawn and Byakuya thought it was too early but that was just Kyoraku.

Byakuya had done many things in his existence. Some were predicable, others not so much. He had however never socialized to the point where he had formed friendships. He had considered Renji and Ichigo his friends but that was really as far as it went.

The Kuchiki remained quiet and sat down beside Kyoraku. The older man continued to lay there with his sakkat over his face and one of the bottles of sake still in his hand.

"I would like to ask you about something"

Byakuya finally spoke. His voice was low and quiet. His silver eyes gazed out over the horizon as the sun slowly rose and the rays of yellow danced on the mountain tops. The soul society was really rather beautiful and organized. Each barrack isolated to their own square, the maze of walk ways that linked each of the thirteen met in the middle that was dining room. There was something sweet and romantic about it. The thirteen divisions were all centred. No matter what disagreements they held no matter the personal vendetta's they met in the middle to assure their home remained safe and unified.

"Sure kiddo what's bothering you?"

Byakuya doubted he would ever get used to that. Kyoraku had watched him grow up. He was even there before Byakuya was born. He and Ukitake were the ones that took over his training when his father fell ill. When Sojun Kuchiki passed away Kyoraku and Ukitake were there to pick up where his father left off and it wasn't just with training. They were there when Byakuya needed someone.

It would have surprised anyone but Byakuya was a rather emotional child. He showed anger and sadness so easily and when his grandfather Genrei wasn't able to deal with such a thing Byakuya had form comfort and solace in the men that had helped raise him. He was sure that they would have been disappointed in how he had turned out. The cold bastard he was.

"Are you disappointed in the way I grew up because of the rules of my family?"

Kyoraku removed the straw hat over his face and sat up. He looked at the raven haired man that he had watched grow from a child, even from a baby. Byakuya was not the emotional type. He would have never purposely gone out of his way to ask such a thing. There was no way that Kyoraku was disappointed or ashamed of Byakuya. Byakuya was an incredible Shinigami. He worked hard for everything. He pushed himself and protected the soul society with his life and the soul reapers in it. Byakuya refused to die and he did everything he could to emerge victorious. There was no reason to be disappointed.

"If this damn patch wasn't in the way I would be able to look at you and you would see my answer instead of me having to tell you. So I guess I will just say it. I'm not disappointed in you Byakuya. Nobody here would be. You have rules and you obeyed them the best to your abilities"

Byakuya did feel slightly more at ease but it still didn't take away what he was feeling.

"I can not cope with this Kyoraku. I can not pretend that I am all right when I am not"

"Hey you're scaring me a bit here kid. Talk to me. What's going on and do I need to get Jushiro?"

Byakuya shook his head. He didn't need to be worrying Ukitake when he was battling his illness that was becoming more aggressive with age. It would have been too selfish and despite what every one else thought Byakuya did not lack a heart. He cared about those who mattered to him the most.

"Please do not concern him with this. I am suffering from existential depression. I did not think I would be over come with such a debilitating disorder but I have been. I feel I have no place here. I have never bothered to get to know anyone here. I have done nothing my family have expected of me. I do not know what I am supposed to do"

Even though Byakuya felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Even though he mourned an easier time and even though he felt as if he should cry he didn't. His voice didn't even change from his calm and smooth baritone. If someone he cared about and someone that cared for him would they offer him an embrace? a hug? would they even know he was falling apart on the inside if he didn't say anything? would anyone really know him that well?

"First things first. I'm going to request you take some time off. Nothing serious, just a few days. I know you're not going to like it but it will give you some time to do what you feel you need to do. Get to know Renji and the others. Secondly don't worry too much kiddo. I've been through it"

Kyoraku was right. Byakuya didn't like the idea of taking a few days off but he actually thought it was a fair enough statement. It would give him some time to be able to talk to Renji and maybe Rukia and Ichigo. If anything dramatic happened he knew he would be able to fight. He was still the division six captain and Renji was still his subordinate and he was still Byakuya Kuchiki he was just going to be a more mellow Byakuya.

"When did it go away?"

Kyoraku smiled and relaxed back against the tree and placed the sakkat back over his face. He was still having moments of depression for him. It was very brief flashes but they had been happening for as long as he could remember. It was worrying that it was happening to Byakuya. Kyoraku was going to have to have to keep an eye on him in a subtle manner but with any luck the few days he gave to Byakuya would be used wisely and there was some sort of ease that would go over him.

"When I found what I needed and wasn't even looking for it. You just have to figure out what you want most and who you want it from"

Byakuya found it rather cryptic but he understood what Kyoraku meant. He was going to feel odd not being in the barracks but it was deserved and it was needed. Byakuya was rather serene with the idea of time off.

With that Byakuya left. He knew that Kyoraku wouldn't say anything to anyone about it. He didn't even need to say it. He knew where he was going he just didn't know what he was going to say. Byakuya was not typically talkative he wasn't particularly overly understanding to most and he wasn't able to be around others for long periods of time without becoming frustrated. Byakuya was a curious individual that most wouldn't understand him or then no one would bother to understand him, except perhaps Renji.

He had considered Renji to be the best subordinate in the soul society and he didn't think that just because he was his lieutenant he thought that because it was true. Renji was incredibly loyal and honest. He took orders well and he trained hard. There was never a time Byakuya was not proud of him. Even though the other had been at the end of his blade before it didn't mean that Byakuya thought any less of Renji then what he had in mind.

Byakuya felt rather foolish for not giving Renji the time of the day that the red head had given him. He was sure that he had given Renji enough time to do what ever it was that he was doing with Ikkaku. Which was still puzzling to Byakuya but he would receive an answer for it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya felt bare without his captain's haori on but since he was not on duty he had no need to wear it. He walked into the division six barracks and Renji was at his desk. Byakuya almost walked to his desk as a force of habit but he stopped himself and simply stood in the centre of the room. He tried to feel more relaxed but his perfect posture didn't allow him to slump.

Renji finished pushing the maroon bandanna up onto his forehead. He had noticed that Byakuya was just standing there. Not wearing his haori and not in his perfect pristine manner. Byakuya was a bit array then usual but then Byakuya had been a bit strange lately. Renji wasn't really sure why but then he had been getting laid so he was a bit aloof when it came to everyone else.

"You okay captain?"

"Yes. I want to talk to you"

Byakuya thought there was no reason to pussyfoot around. The soon he got to the point the better he would feel at least that was what he had hoped. He knew that it was not going to solve his problems but getting to know those around him was the first baby step in a long journey. He was still going to have to find a wife and have children but one thing at a time.

"Sure-The tan looks good. You don't look so much like a ghost anymore"

Byakuya frowned a little and look down at his arm and back up again. He hadn't even noticed that he had become tanned. He must have become bronzed when he was standing beside the koi pond contemplating for what he guessed was hours.

"I had a topic in mind and it is not about my tan"

"Of course duh I mean yeah what's up captain?"

Typical Renji. He was such a strange individual sometimes but that was just Renji. He was hot headed and at times very comical all though not to Byakuya since he had no sense of humor.

"I want to know about you Renji. I understand that this is confusing and I know sudden also. But do not make a big deal out of it. I am just needing to know about you. Things I do not know already"

Renji was shocked. Very shocked. Why was Byakuya acting that weird? what ever it was Byakuya asked him to do something so he was going to do it. He knew what it felt like to disobey captain Kuchiki and he preferred not to feel it again.

"Ah well-something you don't know about me-I've been seeing Ikkaku for about a year now. I have a few more tattoos and I am called Oji-San by Rangiku and Shuhei's kid. I think that this whole proposal of Ichigo and his friends coming into the soul society is a good idea and really hate that they changed the color of the dining hall. It looks like some one took a dump all over the walls"

Byakuya had asked for Renji to reveal things about him that he didn't already know and Renji had done that. He however did not expect to be told about his love life or his distaste for the new dining hall. He did have the answer to what Renji and Ikkaku were up to though. Byakuya didn't know what to say. What could he say. Renji was free to love who ever he wanted to love and he had no place saying other wise.

"Congratulations on your relationship Renji"

It was the only thing Byakuya could think of saying and he was on his way again. One down, so many more to go. He was sure he didn't discover the essence of Renji but he wasn't sure he was able to listen to Renji talking about his relationship. It seemed official, everyone in the soul society but himself was in love and in a relationship. There was no one left for Byakuya anyway.

There was one thing that Byakuya knew that others did when they wanted to forget their troubles and that was to drink sake and become intoxicated. If Senbonzakura could do it then so could Byakuya.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat alone on the one of the knolls that looked out over the Seireitei with the bottle of sake and small chawan. Byakuya had no more then three bowl fulls and he was already feeling tipsy. He wasn't drunk, he understood where he was and what he was doing there. He knew that he was alone and so far Kyoraku and Renji had not noticed that what Byakuya really needed was a hug. He couldn't dare ask for one but he needed one and he had hoped that someone would see that but so far it had been futile.

Byakuya had never felt sorry for himself. Ever. Not even as a child. He didn't think he was misfortunate or hard up. It was just the way life went and he was happy to see it that way but with how he was feeling he knew there was pity there for himself even though he really didn't want to. He had been lost in thought so much so that he hadn't realized that he wasn't even alone.

Byakuya felt the sake body being taken from his hands and his body pulled up. The embrace he was suddenly enveloped in was intense but it was so welcomed. Byakuya closed his eyes and his hands rested against the back of the one who held him. He still didn't know who it was but they were taller then he was which was not really pin pointing since most were taller then him except the women so he knew it was another man, he just didn't care.

Byakuya buried his face into the chest of the stranger. It was dark and Byakuya's vision had been blurred a little from the sake. He didn't care who it was because who ever it was knew him well enough to see that he needed a hug. He needed it desperately and he was getting that contact he had deprived himself of so long.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on me. I'm not sleeping outside all night. Let's get your ass home"

The moment he heard the voice Byakuya felt his eyes widened. How was it possible? how did he even know that Byakuya was there. Byakuya slowly lifted his head but he didn't pull away from the hug. His eyes rose and they met the dark brown one that wasn't covered by the patch. Kenpachi Zaraki, of all the other shinigami in the society it was the one that he had such an indifference for.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your reiatsu is stinking up the place. Your idiot lieutenant told my idiot third seat that your not feeling great so I came to find you. Don't make a big deal out of it Kuchiki but I do know when someone needs a hug. I've spent forever with Yachiru-"

Byakuya wasn't sure what to feel. Kenpachi was there when he needed someone. He had hugged him as if they had been the closest friends. Kenpachi had never shown this kind of thing to anyone, at least not to Byakuya's knowledge. But then Byakuya hadn't bothered to get to know Kenpachi either.

"Come to bed with me"

Byakuya hadn't expected to ever say such a thing. Kenpachi was not a woman and they were not married. But in light of Byakuya's crisis he was not going to be someone that he typically was. Kenpachi was there for him in his time for need and Byakuya was tired. He was so tired of restraining himself. It had proven worthless to him up to that point so he saw no reason to hold back. He would find his wife and have his children someday but for now Byakuya wanted to get to know Kenpachi. He wanted to know the man that had enough of a heart to be there.

"Are you drunk or something? You don't want me going to bed with you Kuchiki. Let me just get you back home and you can sleep it off. You'll be punished enough tomorrow when that shit wears off"

"I am not drunk Kenpachi. I am exhausted of rules. I am in need and you have given me what I needed but I want more. I want you to come to bed with me"

Kenpachi didn't know what the fuck Byakuya was doing or how much he had drunk but he wasn't going to say no to fucking the Kuchiki. Hell no one else would ever get the chance. Byakuya would regret it but it had been a long time, a very long time for Kenpachi. It was rather sentimental that Byakuya wanted him to sleep with him and that he was what Byakuya needed. He wasn't about to admit it but he liked being there for him. Kenpachi actually liked Byakuya he was feisty and he fought hard.

"Alright Kuchiki. Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

There were plenty of words that Byakuya could have used for the moment he was in. He had Kenpachi Zaraki in his mansion, in his bedroom. He laid there underneath his pale pink duvet. Between his legs was the man he had called a barbarian. Byakuya had felt nervous but he wasn't feeling any form of regret. It could have changed in the morning but right now there was nothing.

They didn't say anything. Both remained silent. Byakuya had his arms wrapped around Kenpachi's shoulders. Between his thighs was the larger and more muscular form. It was a moment where time felt as if it had stood still. The silence that filled the large mansion was peaceful and even though it was filled with servants it was like no one but them was there.

Byakuya could feel himself being stretched. Thick fingers invaded him, opening him up wider with every gentle thrust. His bottom lip lightly quivered the deeper Kenpachi buried those digits into him. It wasn't painful but it took a lot for Byakuya to feel pain. It was uncomfortable but it was far from displeasure. He hadn't taken his eyes away from Kenpachi's solo one. He looked at the long scar that ran down his face that he had for as long as Byakuya had known him.

"This is really your last chance Kuchiki. There's no turning back if we do this"

Byakuya knew that he had didn't care. This was what he needed. Something to relieve the built up tension. Kenpachi wouldn't want anything more from him then a one night stand. Kenpachi wasn't the romancing type and so Byakuya wasn't expecting anything else either except some kind of passion which was what he was going to get.

"I am ready"

Byakuya didn't second guess himself. Well not often and this was one of those times he did not second guess himself. He felt the removal of the fingers. The flesh glided against the tight muscles that contracted each time the tips caressed the nerves. Byakuya took a deep breath and both of the men released groans as Kenpachi penetrated him.

Byakuya could feel his stomach swell with pleasure. It travelled through him like an electrical flow. His body became taut as Kenpachi began to pull in and out of him. It felt strange but wonderful at the same time. Byakuya dragged his short nails up Kenpachi's back and sunk the deep into those long black strands and gripped them tightly. It caused a roar of euphoria from Kenpachi and Byakuya gripped tighter. Every thrust became faster and harder.

Kenpachi pulled out of Byakuya and grabbed the smaller man and flipped him over. Byakuya felt the barbarian put him on his knees and pulled him up against him so Byakuya's back was pressed against Kenpachi's chest. Byakuya panted loudly as Kenpachi thrusted into him, deep and roughly. Kenpachi lightly bit into Byakuya's neck and drew his lips up to Byakuya's ear.

"Cum Kuchiki"

And Byakuya did. He let out a cry and he released and he felt Kenpachi do the same Kenpachi came Byakuya's mouth found the others and for the first time in a very long time Byakuya kissed another being. Kenpachi's lips were warm and inviting and the way he kissed was surprisingly in depth and complex. Almost loving but still with such an intense passion.


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya's strands of damp raven hair brushed against the scarred chest of Kenpachi. He was feeling tired but not in the melancholy way that he had felt earlier. It was just a feeling of being relaxed. There naked forms were tangled up in the red sheet that was at one point underneath them but was now acting like a cocoon for them both. Byakuya had not expected Kenpachi to stay. But he was glad that he did.

"How did it happen? the scar over your eye?"

Byakuya asked not moving from his position against Kenpachi. The others body was so warm and the scent in the air was just as enticing as the welcoming sensation on Kenpachi's chest. He had never imagined that having sex with another man was so-there was just no words for it. He didn't hate it and he didn't regret it. Being with Kenpachi was freeing. Byakuya didn't feel tense. He didn't feel restricted. Byakuya was feeling released from his chains and it was Kenpachi of all people that had given that to him.

"Heh? I don't really know now. It was too long ago. Why the interest?"

Byakuya moved only slightly and looked up at Kenpachi. He could have told him about his new revelation. He could have told the other that he was considering making drastic changes to his life and actually live it the way he wanted it. Byakuya wanted children and it wasn't just about doing it because it was the Kuchiki law. He wanted to have a pleasant life and contribute to the soul society in the way that the others had been. Kyoraku may not have been disappointed in Byakuya but Byakuya was disappointed in himself and that was the core to his issues, not just Rukia.

"I want to know about you"

"Ok that's kind of weird but whatever. What do you want to know?"

There was a lot that Byakuya that could have asked Kenpachi but the one thing that he did want to know was why Kenpachi was there. Why had he been there for Byakuya when no one else was?

"Did you hug me because you pity me?"

"Nope"

Byakuya waited for further explanation. He shouldn't have had to point out that he wanted an actual response that consisted of more then one word.

"I told you. I know you needed it so I did it. I also said don't make a big deal out of it"

"I was wrong about you. I apologize Kenpachi. I had thought the very worst of you but you are not the barbarian that I assumed you were. I do not expect you to forgive me. But you have freed me"

Kenpachi wasn't really sure what Byakuya was talking about but he really didn't care. If he got to do that to Kuchiki again he was content with that but he did feel as if there was something strange going on with Byakuya. He didn't know what it was and there was a part of him that needed to know. He hadn't been close to Byakuya before and he didn't think a single hug was going to change that but it had. Byakuya wanted-well if he was right-Byakuya wanted him-And that was insane.

"Forget about it cherry lips. I really don't give a shit. But I want you to answer me now. What the hell are you doing? Did you have a damn brain fit or something? You haven't been sat at your desk all day. You haven't been the pain the ass you usually are so what's the deal. Honestly?"

"I realized that I have wasted my life. I have not achieved what I had set out to do when I was younger. I would like to take an alternative approach to my existence. I want to move on Kenpachi"

Byakuya didn't know why he had felt so relaxed around Kenpachi. But he knew that Kenpachi was someone that didn't expect anything from him. He didn't expect him to follow rules or do or not do something. He was able to relax and be free around him. They were such similar creatures really. They both had the determination it took to fight until the death. They both shared a passion for doing the best possible and they had both had hearts that had been greatly misunderstood.

"Does that mean that you and I-we're-supposed to be-arrgh! don't make me say it Kuchiki"

"I am suggesting that you and I obtain a kind ship and maintain a sexual relationship until the time that we find our significant other"

"Friends with benefits, fuck yeah. I am more than okay with that"

Byakuya wasn't quite finished. He had certain rules that would go with their agreement.

"I am requesting that for the duration of our relationship that we eat together in the afternoons and evenings and converse"

"Dates and chit chat-alright, anything else Princess?"

"Do not call me Princess"

Kenpachi chuckled and moved to kiss Byakuya again. He stayed close to his face he didn't mind being the "in between" relationship that Kuchiki had. If he got to screw him and all he had to do was eat and talk to him for that fuck then that was a pretty damn good situation.

"I'm going. Captain's duties call. I'll come get you at lunch so don't waste my time with your damn paperwork. Make sure that ass of yours is ready to go"

"I will"

Byakuya watched Kenpachi stand. The long strands of black that were shaped like extended spines of a hedgehog brushed just above the muscled back side of the other. Byakuya found himself almost fixated as he watched Kenpachi dress in his shihakusho and haori. He couldn't help but almost smile as he listened to Kenpachi complain about the useless what fabric. He heard the other refer it as a pain in the ass but Byakuya suspected most things to Kenpachi were a pain in the ass.

"See you later Kuchiki"

Byakuya nodded his head. He didn't have to go into the office but he would anyway. He was going to have to check on Renji since the man had a habit of slacking off with paperwork. He always got it done but only if Byakuya would glare at him and tell him to get it done.


	7. Chapter 7

He got up and dressed but he didn't dress in the shihakusho that shinigami required to wear he dressed in a long sleeved collared white shirt and black trousers. He slipped on a pair of tabi and instead of the zori he put on a pair of black dress shoes. It would have been shocking to know that most soul reapers actually had "human" clothes but they were necessary if spending a period of time in the soul society when the gegai's clothing needed to be changed.

Byakuya knew that Renji would be perplexed by his dress code but since Byakuya was technically not working he didn't have to comply with the traditional apparel. Walking into the division six barracks felt comfortable for Byakuya but seeing Renji asleep at his desk was not as appealing.

"If you insist on sleeping then I will insist that you are monitored"

Byakuya said loudly-well loud for Byakuya- as he stood in front of the desk that Renji was at. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was not impressed.

"I'm awake! he he hey Byakuya. I thought you were on holiday"

"I am but that does not mean I will not check on you"

Renji should have already known that. Byakuya would not have given up his "father" like quality. Renji sat up and looked at the small stack of paperwork. There was an obvious groan of displeasure there. Byakuya walked over and took half of the stack

"Get to work"

He demanded and walked over to his own desk and sat down. He knew that he was not supposed to be working and he had said he wasn't going to live his existence doing paperwork. But he wanted Renji to be able to go out and have fun. He wanted him to be able to go do what he wanted to do. There was nothing in sitting behind a desk. It wasn't going to achieve anything and Kyoraku wasn't exactly pushy with it.

Byakuya worked quickly through it and realized what he was filling out was a captain's evaluation sheet. He had no idea that the lieutenants had been given them. He looked through the questions and stood up again. He walked back to Renji's desk and grabbed the rest of the papers including the one Renji was already working on. He traced his eyes over it and the questions were rather simple and Renji was taking a long time to fill it out and Byakuya didn't really understood why.

Kuchiki sat back at his desk and grabbed a brush, dipping it into the ink beside him.

"As a lieutenant do you feel as if your captain does their duty in protecting you? Always, sometimes, never?"

"Always"

Byakuya rose his eyes and looked at Renji. He didn't question that answer he questioned the sincerity in it. He didn't want Renji to just say what he thought Byakuya wanted to hear.

"Be honest please Renji. I do not want you to be concerned what I think"

"I know Byakuya. I'm being honest"

"Does your captain appear interested in helping you achieve your best-Who wrote this? it is worded horribly. Let me rephrase. Does you captain assist you on honing your abilities? same three answers"

"Always. He doesn't ever seem to stop"

Renji chuckled lightly

"Do you consider your captain a friend of yours and would they consider you a friend of theirs? Yes, no, maybe?"

Byakuya knew what he would circle if he was the one filling it out about Renji. He considered Renji his friend but he doubted that Renji would consider him as a friend. He was not particularly kind towards Renji. He very rarely spoke to him about him. He did think he knew Renji better then most captains knew their lieutenants but most of what he thought he knew was just guessing.

"Yeah. Probably my best friend and I think I'm probably his"

Byakuya's head rose rather quickly. He couldn't believe that Renji thought that. Renji was his best friend but he didn't think he was Renji's. They spent a lot of time together but Byakuya didn't ask Renji any questions about his existence or what he liked and didn't like. He knew that Renji's favorite food was Taiyaki and he liked sunglasses. He had most of his body tattooed. He was in a relationship with Ikkaku and when he heard that Ichigo and Rukia were together his response was a laugh which was followed by "Ichigo's got balls".

Byakuya continued to go through the questions with Renji and he actually had a rather pleasant time. He got to know more about Renji and they actually were able to have a decent conversation. Renji did have minor complaints but it wasn't nothing he couldn't take on board and try and fix.

Byakuya had finished just before lunch time and he used the rest of the time to neatly stack the papers back on Renji's desk.

"Hey Byakuya. Thanks for today. It was really cool to hang out with you. I had fun"

"As did I. I enjoyed it"

Byakuya could have smiled and he felt like he was going to. But it was hard for him to be able to smile. He did it very rarely and it would have probably hurt his cheeks if he did. Even though he wasn't showing it he felt it was a rather triumphant morning. He come to learn more about Kenpachi and he became closer to Renji. He was starting to feel somewhat better.

"Hey Kuchiki. Lunch time. Let's go"

Kenpachi made himself welcome into the division six barracks. He didn't knock or otherwise announce his presence.

"Thank you Renji. I will come back tomorrow morning"

Byakuya could see that peculiar look on Renji's face as he left with Kenpachi. There was going to be some mumbling in the "sake club". They were going to be questioning what Byakuya and Kenpachi were doing and what was the nature of their relationship. The "sake club" had been the nickname for Rangiku, Shuhei, Renji, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika who spent their afternoon meal together, drinking and talking. Most of the topics that they covered was what everyone else was doing. Byakuya hadn't personally been there to witness it but it was certainly no secret. It was like a shinigami woman's association meeting but with just those six.

"What was that all about?"

Byakuya looked straight ahead as he walked with Kenpachi. He was leading him to the dining hall where everyone, even Byakuya ate. He wasn't so much of a snob that he thought that he was too good to not eat with the others. He usually did sit with Kyoraku and Ukitake but he would be sitting alone with Kenpachi.

"I had assisted Renji in filling out the captains evaluation. All the lieutenants were given one. Do not be jealous Kenpachi"

"I'm not damn jealous! and what the hell do you mean captain's evaluation? Yachiru didn't say anything to me about it"

Byakuya didn't know what to say. Most of the captain's probably didn't know about it. The lieutenants were probably told not to tell their captains and let their taicho's figure it out themselves.

"I was unaware of it also until I took the paper from his desk. I believe it may have been created in order for captains to be closer to their lieutenants"

"Tch whatever. I can't get any closer to Yachiru anyway. Where are we sitting?"

Byakuya pointed over to one of the kotatsu's in the corner. He wanted to be separated from the other soul reapers just so they could talk without anyone over hearing them and making a big deal out of what they were doing. Byakuya considered his and Kenpachi's relationship as therapeutic. It felt as if it was healing him from the inside out. He was feeling calm and he felt as if a lot of his tension had been released. Kenpachi had done that for Byakuya and he couldn't have been more grateful.

Byakuya sat down as Kenpachi went and got them some food and when he returned with enough to feed the "sake club" Byakuya realized that such a big man needed a lot of food.

"Is that get up part of your freedom thing?"

"No. It is because I am not working. I have a few days off so there is no need to dress appropriately. Is there a problem with what I am wearing?"

Byakuya saw Kenpachi shake his head as he shovelled in his Raman and pork dumplings.

"No just saying you look pretty good"

Byakuya did smile. It was only very slight but he did and it was returned by Kenpachi smiling back at him.

"Hey, nice smile Kuchiki. I bet it's been some time since you've done that"

"It has. I think that we should spend tonight in your barracks. It would be different for me to sleep in a typical captain's quarters"

"Whatever you want cherry"

It was almost heart warming for him to have someone give him options. He was used to being told what to do. Kenpachi was leaving everything open so Byakuya could make his own choices. He understood why being with Kenpachi was so freeing for him.

They spoke for the duration of the lunch and they were getting ready to leave. Byakuya wasn't sure where he was going to go. He knew Kenpachi was going back to Yachiru and division eleven.

Byakuya walked with Kenpachi to the barracks. He didn't say anything but Byakuya had slipped his hand into Kenpachi's. He didn't realize he had done it at first but when he felt Kenpachi return the sensation by enclosing his larger hand around his own. Byakuya was not one for public displays of affection but since he was feeling calm he went with what he felt was right.

"I will see you at dinner"

Byakuya released Kenpachi's hand and he started to walk away. He felt his arm grabbed and his body swiftly collided with Kenpachi. Byakuya had his lips captured by the others and they shared a very deep and hard kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

Byakuya listened to Kenpachi as he recalled the moment that he had met Yachiru. Only the ignorant hadn't realized that the small pink haired female was named after Unohana, rest her soul. He had never thought he would ever hear Kenpachi talk about someone with such love in his voice. Byakuya didn't mind Yachiru. Sure she bugged him quite a bit but she liked being around Byakuya because he always had snacks for her. She didn't like his Wakame cookies but she was still ate everything else that he baked. He knew how much she meant to Kenpachi, even if he didn't know before he knew it now. He could hear it as Kenpachi spoke.

Byakuya could see out of the corner of his eye that they had the attention of the "sake club". He tried to keep his eyes on Kenpachi instead of the gawking six sets of eyes on them.

"I am ready to leave"

"Heh? where the hell did that come from?"

Byakuya remained silently but his eyes shifted from Kenpachi to the "sake club". Kenpachi turned his head to see they were being looked at by the idiot's at the table across the room. He smiled rather manically. He knew that Byakuya didn't like the prying and if he wanted to piss him off he would make the nature of their dining together obvious but he valued getting laid a lot more than causing the Kuchiki discomfort.

"Can we leave now?"

"Whatever you want cherry. Yachiru will be there so-Keep it in your pants Kuchiki"

Byakuya scowled. He didn't need to be told such a thing and he had no problems with "keeping it in his pants" as Kenpachi suggested. He hadn't ate much. His mind was all over the place. Although he did have some comfort he also knew that his sexual relationship with Kenpachi was not going to last forever. Some day Byakuya would find a woman and marry her and have children with her just as the rules told him to do. He had been thinking about the rules. He had broken them again.

Byakuya had slept with Kenpachi and he was going to again. He was being rebellious and yet his rebellion had partially caused his depression. It was a tug of war that he felt he was never going to win. Byakuya wanted his family and he knew that he could only have that with a woman. There was no miracle cure or a way around it. It was what he wanted but since spending time with Kenpachi he realized that he wasn't completely confident in what he wanted.

"Ken-Chan! Byaku-Boo! what are you doing here? Are you and Ken-Chan going to have lovey dovey time together?"

"Yachiru. Give it a rest. I told you Kuchiki was coming by tonight"

Byakuya reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved a handful of wrapped candies. He kept them in there strictly for this purpose. Yachiru had come to depend on him for such a thing. It seemed minimal but it was something that she associated with Byakuya. She was far from a child but she had the mentality of one. If she felt comfortable to be around Byakuya because he always had food and sweets to give to her than he was happy with that.

"Yachiru"

He said he name and held out his hand down towards her. Immediately the pink haired girl took the sweets from the noble.

"I have some important matters to get to with your captain. Can I interest you in becoming a nuisance to Renji whilst you use the manor to your own devices?"

Byakuya knew that Yachiru wouldn't say no to it. It was easy enough to tell Renji he was on babysitting duty. There wasn't much that Renji wouldn't do for Byakuya and Byakuya knew that.

"Yep! then you and Ken-Chan can make babies!"

Byakuya's eyes widened. What exactly had Kenpachi told Yachiru? She was older than every other lieutenant, all but Rangiku Matsumoto. She should have known all about the birds and the bee's as the humans called it. It was best to avoid the topic. He didn't want to be the one to tell her about it.

"I will return shortly"

-

Byakuya had grabbed Renji from his drinking friends. He was slightly tipsy but he would soon wear off. Byakuya had told him that he needed to be in the manor with Yachiru which of course had sparked many questions that Renji didn't want to ask and Byakuya didn't want to answer so nothing was spoken. Renji just did as he was told. He collected Yachiru and Byakuya knew his manor was doomed.

Byakuya returned to Kenpachi. He would end up sleeping with him again he was certain of that. But first he wanted to know where Yachiru got the idea that he and Kenpachi having children was a possibility. It hit a nerve with Byakuya. If it was possible then his issues would be resolved. It wouldn't have been with a woman but he had already married a woman in the past and it had no result, at least not one that the Kuchiki family desired.

He knew that it was nonsense but his mind wandered if they would ever come up with a means of giving soul reapers children without the conventional method. It was fruitless but there had been many things that Byakuya had contemplated in the past few days.

"Where did she get the impression that you and I would have children?"

Byakuya asked as he entered Kenpachi's bedroom. The large man was already undressed and his crotch was covered by his bedding. Everything else was on show and it was really no surprise such a large amount of sheet was needed to keep Kenpachi from being exposed. Byakuya undressed. He had no shame what so ever in his appearance. He knew that he was attractive. He had known that the woman in the soul society also thought he was attractive since they had voted him the most appealing male soul reaper in the soul society.

"How the hell should I know? She has her own idea's. She's like my kid I don't wanna talk to her about that stuff"

"You understand that it is a parents duties to explain to their children so they understand the dynamics of such a thing?"

Byakuya moved over to the futon. He was completely bare as he slipped under the sheets with Kenpachi and instantly he was pulled into Kenpachi's warm body. He felt each muscle as he was held in a rather protective manner.

"Are you saying I should tell Yachiru that if I fuck you it doesn't mean we are going to have some brats?"

"Not in such a vulgar manner but I think it would be wise so she doesn't get the wrong idea"

"Why is so damn important for you to have kids anyway?"

Byakuya looked at Kenpachi with the deep crease in his brow. Why? He had many reasons but the one that was the true base for his desire to have children had changed when he got his red headed lieutenant.

"Renji"

"Heh? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Byakuya exhaled loudly and turned over on to his side to face Kenpachi properly. It was difficult to explain but he had a new found passion for Kenpachi and that seemed to include telling him the answer to anything that he asked.

"My job in the soul society is to protect the seireitei, as it is yours and every other captains, but it is also my obligation to protect Renji. There is no one to take over division six when I die. Rukia is Kuchiki by adoption not blood. If I pass away then so does the Kuchiki bloodline and someone to protect Renji. I understand he is more then capable of looking after himself but I also happen to know that Renji has goals to defeat me. When I die that desire dies too and I am afraid it will weaken him"

Kenpachi remained silent after Byakuya had finished. The Kuchiki noble didn't expect him to understand entirely. He would have know how important Renji was to Byakuya because he had that with Yachiru. They were the lucky ones to have lieutenants that they had such bonds with.

"So have a kid then"

"It is not that simple Kenpachi"

Byakuya watched Kenpachi suddenly stand. His voice was laced with aggression. Byakuya was clueless as to why Kenpachi suddenly became so angry. It was uncalled for.

"Sure it is Kuchiki. Find a woman, fuck her, get her pregnant! see! fucking easy!"

Byakuya stood and he had become angry too. He didn't feel rage often but he did in that moment.

"I CAN'T BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT YOU!"

It was the first time Byakuya yelled. He had never been so angry that he exploded like that. He had experienced agitation that passed quickly but that had not compared to what he felt there. Byakuya waited for Kenpachi to say something. Not even the Kuchiki had expected those words to fly out of his mouth but there they were and the was nothing that could be done to take them away. Byakuya didn't know he had felt that way but it was clearly obvious that he did. 


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya felt his body lifted and his back slammed up against one of the walls. His mouth was ravished by Kenpachi's. The kisses were rough but filled with such passion. His naked form was held in a savage way and he was penetrated just as harshly but it was an exploding of zealousness. Even Byakuya was just overcome with lust. It was so hard to control and he melted with Kenpachi in the moment. Byakuya's fingers clenched the long thick black strands, pulling hard on them as he was fucked.

Byakuya felt Kenpachi's large hand move away from his hip and grab hold of his erected member and he started to stroke. The Kuchiki noble let out a wail of pleasure as he was teased in the sensuous manner. Each muscle in his body was twitching out of control. Kenpachi thrusted up and deep inside Byakuya. He didn't know what had over come him but he was flooded with-joy. He didn't want to get close to Byakuya. He was happy with their agreement with just having sex and being friends. He didn't want to fall in love with Byakuya but he apparently had. He was pissed off with the idea that Byakuya would be with some woman. He knew Byakuya wanted kids but it didn't matter. They'd figure something out.

Byakuya was close to release and he pulled away from Kenpachi's lips and looked into his eye. His bottom lip quivered as he came. His sphincter contracted tightly around Kenpachi's erection had the pulses of warm liquid was released inside of his body. Both of them felt strange. It was not like either of them had experienced before. Kenpachi was in love with Byakuya, Byakuya was in love with Kenpachi. It was truly surprising and something neither expected to happen.

Byakuya feared it. He had been in love before and he wasn't loved in the same way in return. If he had given Kenpachi his heart then he could end up being hurt again. He still loved Hisana but being in love with her was the hardest thing had ever gone through. If Kenpachi didn't love him in the way that Byakuya loved him then it was only going to something else that would devastate him.

"Are you in love with me?"

Byakuya had to know the answer. He had to know that he wasn't doing something stupid. If he was going to completely break his rules, if he was going to put aside his desire to have children for a man that he really shouldn't have been involved with then he needed to know that it was worth it, he needed to know it wasn't a wasted emotion.

"What do you think Kuchiki? Why the hell do you think I got so pissed off for thinking you would end up fucking some woman? 'course I am"

"I am in love with you also. You understand that this causes me some conflicting issues"

"When do you not have conflicting issues?"

Kenpachi grinned and lowered Byakuya to the ground. He took hold of the Kuchiki's hand and led him through the quarters and to the back room where there was the division eleven bath. They both got in it and Kenpachi pulled Byakuya on his lap. His large arm wrapped around the pale and thinner chest of the other. The shoulder length black strands rested against his chin. He didn't know why Byakuya choose to cut his hair but he liked it.

"Perhaps I am the exception"

Byakuya seemed to whisper as he rested back against Kenpachi's chest. His eyes were closed and he was feeling greatly relaxed even though he was breaking rules his root to his depression was that he wasn't contributing to the soul society or moving on as others did. But since he had become more at ease since he had started sleeping with Kenpachi he was able to change his way of thinking. Perhaps he was the Kuchiki that was meant to change the rules. He was confident that there was going to be a way for his legacy to continue, there would be a Kuchiki always in play and he would find a way to ensure Renji was okay.

"You are an exception Kuchiki. I wouldn't do this with just anyone"

Byakuya tilted back his head and looked up at Kenpachi. He could have been thinking ahead but it sounded to Byakuya that he was the only one that Kenpachi saw as suitable for him to sleep with and be with.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean"

"We are really going to do this?"

"Yeah cherry. I'm in it for the long run if you are"

Byakuya nodded his head. If he was going to commit to doing something he was not going to do it half assed. He was going to commit to Kenpachi and he was going to except the same from him. It was the most unlikely pair but Byakuya felt love from another being. The love he had wanted to feel for as long as he could remember but was forced to hide. 


	10. Chapter 10

TWO YEARS LATER

"Bankai- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

A set of large blades emerged from the ground and become little blades in the shape of petals. They raced towards Renji with such speed and force. Byakuya ceased the attack and extended his hand out to the other and pulled him off the ground. It was another good training session and Byakuya, as he always had to, fought hard and emerged victorious. He was proud and impressed that it was becoming harder for him to defeat Renji. His lieutenant had been training regularly and hard and it was honing his abilities rather well. Byakuya had no doubts that Renji was going to be able to defeat someone of Aizen's level on his own.

"Thanks captain"

"You are getting harder to defeat Renji. You only have yourself to thank"

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and he started to walk with Renji towards where the public bath houses were. They had both become a little bloody and sweaty and it was time to get cleaned up ready for the evening meal. Byakuya had come to be someone Renji often spoke to. Not just about work or training but his personal life too. Things were blooming in the soul society and it was rather astonishing how many were have children and forwarding their relationships and contrary to what was expected would happen when relationships were formed productivity had actually increased and the expanse on the seireitei's population was very welcomed and even applauded by central 46.

"How's it going with captain Zaraki?"

"I have no issues and as far as I know neither does he"

"I'm happy for you captain. Are you going to be getting the treatment done?"

The treatment that Renji had been referring to was a rather outstanding and obscure experiment that Mayuri Kurostuchi had developed. It was a process that he had called soul melding. It was a process in which he hypothesised it was possible to extract the souls of two shinigami and intertwine them in order to form a new life form that would hold the biological bases that came from both soul reapers. In other words it was a form for those in a same-sex relationship to have offspring. The form would be housed in an artificial containment that replicated that of a females womb which would mean there was no complication like trying to make a male shinigami pregnant which was not only ludicrous but out of the question. Byakuya had wanted to be the first to do it with Kenpachi but the experiment was still being developed and it was hard for him to convince Kenpachi to just do it. He knew that Kenpachi would make an excellent parent because he had raised Yachiru and he would also because he was Byakuya, it was in his genes to excel at pretty much everything.

"I am still trying to convince him to undergo it with me. He is reluctant because it has yet to be tested"

"Seems reasonable but you know, and I'm not trying to offend you captain, there is a lighter way that you could get your point across"

Byakuya was curious. His methods so far had not worked. But he was also very pushy and he was probably driving Kenpachi mad with his constant nagging. It was important for Byakuya and Kenpachi knew that. It had been mentioned just after they had started seeing each other. It should have been really simple but it wasn't. Kenpachi was far more stubborn then Byakuya had ever anticipated.

"I am listening"

Both men stripped from their uniforms and moved to their separate cubical's that were a few doors apart. Byakuya was usually hesitant to bath in the public houses. He had incidents where the woman in the association had tried to sneak in and photograph him. It wasn't just at the bath houses either. They invaded his manor and if he hadn't been so close to Kenpachi he would have gave Yachiru a stern talking to since she was the president.

"Just remind him what exactly it means. The kid with be part Kuchiki and part Zaraki. That's insane. He will be strong and yet agile too. That kid would be-so damn cool. I know he's got Yachiru right and eventually she's gonna want someone that she can hang with that isn't so "adult like". Just saying, Byakuya, it could be the way to get what you want"

He had contemplated it and Renji may have had a point. Byakuya had tried force but it was fruitless perhaps if he was more mild in his attempts then Kenpachi would be the one that would come to him about it. He didn't see it as trickery but rather letting Kenpachi decide their future on their own time.

The Kuchiki noble turned off the taps to the shower and wrapped the white towel around him before exiting. He collected his haori, shihakusho, tabi and zori.

"Thank you Renji"

"No problem captain, good luck"

Byakuya returned to the private dressing areas and got back into his clothing rather quickly. It was dawning on evening and it was time for the final meal of the day. He was in a good mood. Ichigo had come to the soul society to see Rukia and he had bought some banana's for Byakuya, which of course were devoured rather swiftly.

Byakuya sat down at his and Kenpachi's usual table. Yachiru had been joining them lately which certainly made for an interesting time since she liked to loudly point out what others were doing in the dining hall.

He had sat there in silence. His mind was actually on considering asking Ichigo to train with Renji. There were things the hybrid male were able to achieve that Byakuya couldn't and it might have been quite the opportunity for Renji to further develop his recently changed Bankai and progress on his Kido, which he was rather-undeveloped at.

"Hey you're quiet. What's the deal Kuchiki?"

Byakuya was bought out of his trance by Kenpachi's question. He and Yachiru had been arguing over something that Byakuya just wasn't paying attention to. He couldn't even begin to guess what they were talking about since he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Nothing. I am just contemplating a new means in training Renji and the rest of division six"

"Well while you are off in la-la land did you even hear what I had to say?"

Byakuya felt a little selfish because he didn't know a damn thing what was or wasn't said.

"Sorry Kenpachi. No I did-"

"KEN-CHAN WANTS TO DO IT BYAKU-BOO! HE WANTS TO DO THE THING WITH CRAZY-CHAN!"

Byakuya very rarely got to finish off his sentences with Yachiru around but he was surprised to hear what he had. He didn't even get to attempt his "nicer" way of going about things.

"Nonsense. You had no interest in it"

Byakuya responded but kept his focus on Kenpachi.

"I'm allowed to change my damn mind! Tch-Geez your a pain in the ass sometimes Kuchiki"

"You professed your love for me. So I can not be that intolerable"

He smiled. It was only weak but it was there. He liked getting the better of Kenpachi especially when the barbarian made such statements as the one he had just made.

"Shut up"

Again with the very mild smile that Byakuya quickly disguised with a clay cup filled with sakura infused tea. It was always his drink of choice and he really wasn't so ready to try drinking sake again any time soon. Although he hadn't become intoxicated that night it was a very harsh drink to swallow.

"Are you truly considering it?"

He watched Kenpachi nod his head. It all seemed a little too convenient really. Byakuya furrowed his brow and his eyes shifted over to the "sake club" table and they fixed on Renji who gave him one of those smiles that had looked innocent but clearly weren't. He knew that Renji would have been up to something and it would have gone through the grapevine, he would have told Ikkaku, Ikkaku would have talked to Yachiru and some how Yachiru would convince Kenpachi to just give in.

Byakuya looked back to Kenpachi. He needed to do some interrogating, immediately.

"What did Renji say?"

"The hell? Renji said nothing to no one. Shit, if your gonna be a pain about it forget it"

"No. I mean I apologize. I will not question it any further"

"Great. We'll go see Kurostuchi tomorrow and get this over and done with. But you better not think I'm gonna let my kid to be raised to be a snobby prick like you used to be. That's not happening"

Byakuya was offended but he wasn't about to open his mouth and say anything that may have changed Kenpachi's mind. He was silently excited and he was finally doing what he had wanted. He was having a child and contributing to the soul society. Byakuya didn't know what was going to happen in the future but he did know that he was going to be okay. Everything would be okay.

 ** _Well that's it folks. I wasn't really sure how far to go into it but if you guys want a sequel of something. Maybe a flash forward to the kid is created or grown up then just let me know. I appreciate the follows and favorite's. Danke and I hoped you enjoyed. XO Banana :)_**


End file.
